He's Back But One Shot Lemon!
by SasuLovesSaku4Ever
Summary: "S-stop!" "Never. You're enjoying this too... admit it... Sa. Ku. Ra." "Ghhh… S-stop…" "You're so wet already…" "Ahhh…" "Looks like you enjoyed that too... I wonder..." "No! Oh god! Please! No no... NO—Ahhh!"  -One shot LEMON! Enjoy! .


I walked into the Hokage's office expecting to find Tsunade-shishou and Shizune but guess who I find. I find the missing nin of the leaf village. Sasuke Uchiha. Standing there. I stared at him my face blank, emotionless. I had become a jounin now. He noticed I walked in. He looked at me. I looked into his face with my expression blank. If I was still a teenager I would've cried and hugged him. But now it had been about 10 years since he left. Now I was 22 years old. I growled at him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially since I had been left out on a mission. "Well, well, look who's here. Sakura Haruno." I heard him say.

"I'm not in the mood Uchiha. So get out of my sight before I send you straight to the Hospital." I growled. He looked at me strangely. I didn't care. I grabbed a pile of papers, left a note on Tsunade-shishou's desk about the seriously injured and poisoned Anbu in the hospital and left, not saying a word to the Uchiha.

I went to the library in the Hokage tower and sat at a desk beside the window that showed a part of the garden. This was my favourite place to sit because you would be able to smell the scent of the flowers and fresh air. I could always see the cherry blossoms on the tree nearby through the window, another reason why it was my favourite place. I spent a few hours on the paper work. Then a messenger appeared and called me to the Hokage's office. I was already annoyed and really annoyed about being left out on the mission. If anything could annoy me more… Well it would be the Uchiha. I had grown out of the crush I had on him and more feelings of hatred grew against him in my mind for leaving and hurting everyone who cared for him. If he still thought I had a crush on him and would love him for coming home, he was completely wrong and you could say I had become the opposite of who I was when I was younger. I had started to get closer to Naruto and futher from Sasuke.

Well. When I walked into the office I found the Uchiha, who I gave a icy glare telling him to shut up and not say anything, Tsunade, and Shizune who I greeted. "Good afternoon, Shishou, Shizune." I didn't say a word to the Uchiha. Tsunade nodded. "Good afternoon Sakura." She said.

"Greetings Sakura." Shizune said.

I nodded and turned to Tsunade. "So what did you call me for Shishou?" I asked completely ignoring the Uchiha.

"I've read your note. I already asked the Nara family to gather some ingredients for the antidote for the poison and you can heal him after giving him the antidote." She said.

"Hai Shishou. May I leave now?" I asked hoping she would let me leave. "Sakura you should know the reason I called you here already." She said firmly. My eyes darkened with anger and hatred. I knew she could see my hatred for the Uchiha.

"Shishou, I don't want to talk to the Uchiha right now." I said icily my anger flaring. Tsunade sighed.

"You'll have to do it tommorrow then. Calm down and come back tommorrow at noon." Tsunade said. She knew I was already angry about the mission and would probably destroy the whole village if my temper was high. I could if I wanted to. With one of my full power punches using up at least half my chakra I could destroy all of Konoha.

"Arigatou Shishou." I said smiling at her hiding my anger behind the smile plastered on my face. I left without saying a word.

"Fuck you! Uchiha!" I yelled screaming as I punched a tree using a bit chakra of and it shattered to pieces. I was in the forest taking out my anger on the trees. This was my way of calming down. The other way was talking to Kakashi, Naruto, or Hinata. She had become one of my closest friends over the years. But the other way wouldn't work since they left me out of the mission. They left in the early morning. I didn't find out until I went to the office and asked where everyone was. I drained myself of chakra. Just destroying the trees in the forest. When I was drained of chakra, I ran to the garden and sat under the cherry blossom tree. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of flowers.

Damn! I really hate him for coming back to ruin my peaceful life. It was just when I was finally getting used to things. I was sick and tired of the Uchiha ruining my life. I wanted to kill him but he would get his punishment soon enough. I smirked at the thought of watching him die. Something was picking at my mind though, I thought I had lost all the kind feelings I had ever had for him but I was wrong. Deep down in my mind, I still loved him but since I knew he would never return those feelings back I came to hate him for leaving. For hurting me, no, everyone who cared, for hurting Naruto, for attacking Yamato, for hurting Naruto's pride.

I took a deep breath. Just when I had calmed down, he appeared.

**Right. **

**In. **

**Front. **

**Of. **

**Me. **

When I realized someone was watching me I looked up and saw him. He was seriously annoying the hell out of me. Ruining every peaceful moment in my life. I stared at him emotionlessly. Then I said icily. "I'm. NOT. In. The. Mood. UCHIHA!" I walked up to him and tried to punch him. He jumped backwards. "I swear, when I get the chance I'll-" I started.

"You'll what? Kiss me? Hug me?" He said his face appearing near my face. He leaned into my ear. "Make love to me?" He whispered huskily. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the-" before I could continue he had pinned me against the cherry blossom tree. I shrieked. He pressed his body against mine. Hot and warm. I could feel his member through his pants. I started blushing and I turned away. Why was I blushing I should be kneeing him in the crotch for touching me. I felt as if I had fallen in love again. He turned my face to look at his. Then he took my... first kiss. Then he knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was at his manor with my hands and ankles tied up in his bed. He walked in and saw that I was awake. "Ah. So you're finally awake. Good." I saw his smirk. I realized he was completely stripped of clothes.

"S-sasuke! L-let m-me goo!" I said shaking in fear.

"Oh I won't be letting you go anytime soon." He said smirking as he climbed into the bed and got on top of me.

"G-get off! D-don't y-you come a-any c-closer!" I said stuttering. He started to carress the skin on my shoulder with his thumb. I was wearing a red vest and black shorts with a skirt. "N-n-no! Don't touch me!" I yelled. He smirked. He started to softly rub the skin there. "Stop!"

"No, Sa-ku-ra-chaannn..." He said huskily. I shivered. His voice sent shivers down my spine. He kissed me. I didn't move... I couldn't... He squeezed a butt cheek. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I closed my eyes. Trying to suppress the old feelings I still had for him. But they were too strong. They broke out of the cage I had trapped them in and they took control of me. I responded to the kiss. He groaned in pleasure twisting his tongue with mine, saliva mixing lusciously. I felt hand move under my vest. I broke the kiss and gasped. His hand caressed the skin on my stomach.

"S-stop." I said stuttering. He smirked. I saw him moved his other hand towards the zipper on my vest. "N-no! Get off of me!" His smirk grew wider and crueler. He tugged on the zipper an took my vest off. I tried to shake him off of me but he was too strong. Then his started to kiss my neck. I moaned when he got to a sensitive spot on my neck. He swirled his tongue around leaving a trail of saliva. I closed my eyes and arched my neck whimpering and biting my lower lip. I could feel him getting harder through my shorts. He went down to my bra and his hand went to the bra clasp. I gasped. I was breathing deeply. "S-stop!" I yelled.

"Never. You're enjoying this too... admit it... Sa. Ku. Ra." He whispered into my ear sensually. He took of my bra and threw it somewhere to the side of the room. He looked at my breasts for a long time. The cold hair made my nipples perk up. He was getting harder. I could feel it. He started to kiss the skin under my neck, down my collar bones, sucking on the skin.

"N-no…." I said, trailing off as he started to squeeze mybreasts. I tried to push him away but he was so good with his hands. I arched my back. "Please…ghh… Stop… No… no…" I mumbled incorherently. I gasped when he started kneading them and fondling them a little roughly and I groaned. The pleasure washed over my body. I panted harshly and moaned when his fingers crawled up to my nipples and started teasing them. "Ah!" I gasped out as he pinched them, rolling them between his thumb and index finger. I tried to break the string he tied my wrists with but the string was too strong. I ended up wasting my energy. He licked the skin near mybreasts. "Ah… no…" I moaned when he started to suck on my left nipple. "Ahnn…" I moaned aloud, letting the full moan out, unable to hold it back any longer. He sucked harder and moved his tongue around in circles around the nipple in his mouth.

All at the same time, he was teasing my right breast, fondling the nipple and kneading the breast as well as moving his hand down to my stomach, rubbing gently. Then he switched sides. He teased until I was moaning without control. I could no longer control myself. My eyes were closed and I was panting harshly, unable to breathe evenly. My hands were fisting in pure pleasure. Bolts of pleasure were sent down to my core. I vaguely saw him smirk at me. His hand went down to my skirt. My eyes widened when he ripped them off.

He pushed knee in between my legs to move one of them aside. Then he started to rotate his knee. "Ahhhnnn…" I moaned. It gave me a feeling I had never felt before. Shocking waves of pleasure washed over me. "Ghhh…. S-stop…" I said breathlessly. He pulled my shorts down and felt my panties which were already wet.

"You're so wet already…" He whispered and started to rub the clothing over my core.

"Ahhh…" I moaned. I felt his fingers moving around, feeling for something. I cried out when he found my clit and pinched it, rolling it between his index and thumb. "Ahh! Haahhn!" I shook my head, being driven crazy with pleasure. I felt wetness running down my thighs, leaking out of my opening. He pulled his fingers away and I opened my eyes panting heavily, flushed. I saw his wet fingers.

"Sakura, you're soaked..." He said smirking and I saw his tongue snake out to lick at his wet fingers. He sucked on them and I gulped. I felt my core tighten slightly with need... I needed... something... I wanted so badly to pleasure myself. I bit my lip. Then he pulled my panties down and plunged 2 fingers into me.

"Ah!" I gasped throwing my head back. He pumped his fingers in and out. I couldn't help myself. The feelings I had for him took control of me and my body pleasured itself. I rolled my hips against his fingers. "Ahn…. Gh…. Ah…." I moaned breathlessly. He groaned.

"You're so tight… ah…" He took a kunai from the table and cut the string holding my legs. "Spread your legs…" He said.

"Ah…" I moaned. I couldn't help but oblige. He smirked. He pumped harder and faster with an uneven pace."Ah! Ssssasuke!" I moaned loudly.

"Feel me Sa-ku-ra." He whispered huskily into my ear. I felt him move my hand to touch his erection. I realized he had untied the rope on my right hand at some point and retied it to a hook that was on the bed... That was definitely no coincidence...

"N-no… Ah!" I trailed off before crying out as he started another uneven pace. He fingered my hole greedily making me cum. White liquid leaked from my opening and I was completely flushed with my eyes rolled back in pleasure, shivering from the after math of my orgasm, too weak to do anything but obliged to his every command. I felt his erection get harder. I trailed my touch from his base to the tip.

"Ah… Sakura…" My hand moved faster, pumping his cock as he pumped his fingers covered in cum into me. He added another finger.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" I cried out. He scissor his fingers stretching me forcefully. "Ohhh! Ah!" I came twice, thrice before leaving my body shaky and limp but he kept going. He pumped in and out. "Ahhh... Sasuke... Ugghhh..." I saw him smirk before taking 3 fingers away from my extremely wet core. Then he went lower to my stomach and started to lick all around. "Agh..." I moaned. Then I felt his shoulders under my thighs. I looked and gasped. "N-no... N-no... Sasuke... Oh my god. Oh my god. Sa-" I was cut off with my own hoarse moan as he licked my core. "Ah!" I cried out as I bucked my hips against his tongue my back arching in response. He used his fingers and separated my lips before he plunged his tongue into my hole. "Ah! Sasuke!" I cried as I bucked my hips repeatedly against his fucking tongue.

He lifted his head to look at me. I was covered in sweat with my eyes closed. "Don't close your eyes Sakura." I heard him say. I opened my eyes. "Watch me fuck you." He said smirking before lowering his head back down to my slick folds. He plunged his tongue in and out of me. I moaned loudly. His tongue was so much hotter and stronger than his fingers, moving every which way it could, vibrating within my walls. Drool ran out of my mouth. I was moaning continuously. I couldn't help myself. "Ahh! Sasuke!" I came and he licked up the mess.

"Looks like you enjoyed that too... I wonder..." He said. His tongue licked up to my clit and I gasped when his tongue flicked over it.

"No! Oh god! Please! No no... NO—Ahhh!" I cried out when he took my clit into his mouth and started sucking on it. I felt warmth gathering in my core and wetness sloshing out. "Ahhn! S-sa... Sasuke!" I cried out when he stuck his fingers inside of my core again while sucking on my clit. I shuddered and came again, screaming out his name in pure pleasure. He pumped his fingers in me while I came, prolonging the orgasm while drinking from me. I felt him drop my legs and I fell weakly to the bed, panting harshly, still shaking from the after math of the orgasm. I saw him crawl up to me and he kissed me. I felt him very hard.

"Make me harder Sakura... You'll enjoy it..." He whispered into my ear and moving my hand to his erection. I felt him rubbing his hand over my core again and I groaned and moved my hand, grabbing his erection and pumping him. He groaned and I moaned feeling pleasure shoot through my body again as he used his other hand to knead of my breasts and sucked on my neck. I couldn't help but quicken my pace. "Yes... Like that..." He moaned out huskily. I groaned in want and arched my back. I couldn't help it anymore.

"Nhh... Please... Sasuke..." I groaned. He chuckled and moved my hand away.

"What do you want...?" He asked.

"I... Please... Sasuke...!" I called out. He smirked lightly and moved his cock over my core, making it wet so he could slip it in easier. I felt him move in slightly.

"Say it Sakura." He whispered huskily.

"Sasuke! I need you!" I cried out. He thrust into me and I cried out in pain as the sharp pain hit me. The pain was fading, but it was strong. He let my lips go for me to breath. Tears were coming out of my eyes. My eyes were closed but the tears escaped. The feeling of him inside of me was so... so pleasuring yet painful. I couldn't help it. I felt his left hand move down to the place we were connected and rub my clit. I gasped when I felt the pain numb and start to weaken, instead, replaced with pleasure. I moaned and bucked my hips against his and he started to rock in and out of me. I could feel myself giving in to those stupid childish feelings which longed for him. I longed for him inside me, touching me, kissing me. Filling the gap that he had made when he left for all those years.

Even if I was a medical ninja, I could never heal the wound that he had made when he left. "Ahnnn... Nggg..." I moaned and threw my head back when the pain had subsided completely and was replaced with heat and pleasure.

"Sakura..." He whispered huskily my name in my ear before chewing on my earlobe and thrusting in and out of me. I squeezed my legs tighter around his hips and dug my fingers into my hands. I started to meet his thrusts halfway. I moaned while he kept thrusting into me and kneading my breasts. I felt a ball of white heat building up in me. It was much stronger than before. I moaned louder when he hit a specific spot. He hit it a few more times before I came. I screamed out his name when I did. He continued to thrust into me a few more times before reaching his climax and coming inside of me, growling my name.

Then he untied my wrists and I leaned against him, beside him in the bed. Those childish feelings for him from me had been renewed. I blushed when I leaned against his chest. "Sakura... I'm sorry I left you... I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you... I'm sorry for what I did to you, breaking your heart when I left, but it was the only way I could protect the two that made me feel like I still had a family and I... I love you..." He murmured. I opened my eyes wide with shock. Sasuke Uchiha, the human icecube of the Leaf Village just said the three words that you would never think he would say. I smiled lightly. It was time... to forgive him... We could restart anew...

"I love you too." I whispered. He chuckled. I could hear his heart beating inside his chest. He pulled me closer and pulled something out of the drawer.

"Marry me?" He asked holding a ring in the corner of my vision. I smirked against his chest, closing my eyes.

"Now, what would I say..." I said teasingly.

"Come on Sakura." He said.

"Ok. Ok. What would you think I would say?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked with a childish look in his eyes. I giggled and hugged myself to his chest.

"You're an idiot if you thought I would say no." I said nuzzling into his chest. I blushed when I saw his whole body and actually looked at it.

"What. Do you want another round?" He asked. I squeaked and shook my head.

"That's enough!" I said. "Too much! I'm tired... Just... sleep for now..."

"Hn..." He chuckled lightly, before we both fell asleep. Enjoying each other's warmth.


End file.
